Outcast
by Zero Flight
Summary: In the small town of Iron Side, 18 year old Katy meets a boy with a terrible secret, a horrible past, present, and maybe a deadly future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I made up myself so the story is MINE !! I am totally serious. So uhhh enjoy it and review it and junk like that.  
Summary: new to a town called Iron Side, 18 year old Katy meets a boy who has a terrible secret, hard past and present, and mabey a deadly future. **

Outcast

Preface

The men and his father laughed and screamed at James for what he wanted to do. "Leave me alone," He howled at the monsters. He was sure the neighbors could hear his painful, agonized cries for help.

James felt the beatings of rough ungentle hands, the stabbings of assorted knives and daggers slice his skin. "Get of me." He roared at the former gang members and his own father.

They stopped, James panted hard from the cruel things done to him. He was bruised, and the blood didn't help. Only made a mess.

"Look boy," his father spat "You won't be leavin' my house, say it or do so, I'll kill you or get a worse beating. Got it?"

"Got it." James moaned pitifully. They laughed at him and continued to beat the senior, the outcast.

Chapter 1

"Awww man." I groaned as my bus pulled away from the high school. I let out a breath and wondered if I should call my dad to pick me up. _Nah, it's not that far a walk, besides, I don't want Tom to bring the police cruiser, _I thought.

I'm a senior in this dinky little town; Iron Side **A/N Iron Side is NOT a real place, I made it up. **Always rainy, rarely sunny, like right now. I was having a pretty good day till now.

I started walking off the school campus and walked easily on the sidewalk.

I noticed a figure in my vision, stopped and turned around. A guy with his hands in his hooded jacket pocket, walked past me, not bothering to look at who he past. I was popular at the school even though I was new to a town where kids and teens grew up with one another. I am not at all like those prissy popular girls in movies, but I'm popular because I'm fun to hang with, a companion.

"Uhh… hey wait up," I called to the guy, but he seemed to pretend I didn't say a thing. I jogged up to him "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me, and then looked around to see if I was talking to someone other than him, than pointed a finger to himself to say, _Who? Me? _I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you, what's your name?" I repeated. "Umm…. James" he said, a little unsure.

"What don't know your name?" I teased. "No, just, aren't you supposed to talk to _your people_?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I breathed out a laugh "I'm not like that" I said, shaking my head. "Oh, you don't know my name, it's Katy" He just nodded.

"Where do you live" I asked. "Anatomy Rd. House 142" He said looking over at a tree. "Hey me too, House 149." James looked at me "Yeah, I know, I've seen you around."

Chapter 2

We walked the rest or the way to our houses. When we got to James's house he walked past it but not without throwing his backpack at the metal garage. He also kept pace with me. "Walking me home?" I asked. "Yes, then I'll probably go to the bookstore or somewhere."

"Where's somewhere?"

He shrugged "The Lake, It's a rare day." I knew what he meant by that. "Could I come with you?" I asked. I've never been to the lake. Again he shrugged "Sure. And we could play 20 questions too." He said chuckling.

I dropped my stuff of when we got to my house and then left a note for Tom. I walked back to James "So are you up for a few questions?" He asked "Okay, you want to go first?" he nodded "Why did you move here?"

"When I was small, my mom and dad broke up. I've lived with my mom ever since, but I'd decided to live with Tom till I graduate and go to college." I said. "Wait, how did you know I moved here?" I asked suspiciously. "I get around." He said with a crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Outcast

Outcast

Preface

The men and his father laughed and screamed at James for what he wanted to do. "Leave me alone," He howled at the monsters. He was sure the neighbors could hear his painful, agonized cries for help.

James felt the beatings of rough ungentle hands, the stabbings of assorted knives and daggers slice his skin. "Get of me." He roared at the former gang members and his own father.

They stopped, James panted hard from the cruel things done to him. He was bruised, and the blood didn't help. Only made a mess.

"Look boy," his father spat "You won't be leavin' my house, say it or do so, I'll kill you or get a worse beating. Got it?"

"Got it." James moaned pitifully. They laughed at him and continued to beat the senior, the outcast.

Chapter 1

"Awww man." I groaned as my bus pulled away from the high school. I let out a breath and wondered if I should call my dad to pick me up. _Nah, it's not that far a walk, besides, I don't want Tom to bring the police cruiser, _I thought.

I'm a senior in this dinky little town; Iron Side **A/N Iron Side is NOT a real place, I made it up. ** Always rainy, rarely sunny, like right now. I was having a pretty good day till now.

I started walking off the school campus and walked easily on the sidewalk.

I noticed a figure in my vision, stopped and turned around. A guy with his hands in his hooded jacket pocket, walked past me, not bothering to look at who he past. I was popular at the school even though I was new to a town where kids and teens grew up with one another. I am not at all like those prissy popular girls in movies, but I'm popular because I'm fun to hang with, a companion.

"Uhh… hey wait up," I called to the guy, but he seemed to pretend I didn't say a thing. I jogged up to him "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me, and then looked around to see if I was talking to someone other than him, than pointed a finger to himself to say, _Who? Me? _I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you, what's your name?" I repeated. "Umm…. James" he said, a little unsure.

"What don't know your name?" I teased. "No, just, aren't you supposed to talk to _your people_?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I breathed out a laugh "I'm not like that" I said, shaking my head. "Oh, you don't know my name, it's Katy" He just nodded.

"Where do you live" I asked. "Anatomy Rd. House 142" He said looking over at a tree. "Hey me too, House 149." James looked at me "Yeah, I know, I've seen you around."

Chapter 2

We walked the rest or the way to our houses. When we got to James's house he walked past it but not without throwing his backpack at the metal garage. He also kept pace with me. "Walking me home?" I asked. "Yes, then I'll probably go to the bookstore or somewhere."

"Where's somewhere?"

He shrugged "The Lake, It's a rare day." I knew what he meant by that. "Could I come with you?" I asked. I've never been to the lake. Again he shrugged "Sure. And we could play 20 questions too." He said chuckling.

I dropped my stuff of when we got to my house and then left a note for Tom. I walked back to James "So are you up for a few questions?" He asked "Okay, you want to go first?" he nodded "Why did you move here?"

"When I was small, my mom and dad broke up. I've lived with my mom ever since, but I'd decided to live with Tom till I graduate and go to college." I said. "Wait, how did _you_ now I moved here?" I asked suspiciously. "I get around." He said with a crooked smile.

Chapter 3

The two of us talked and walked as we made our way down to the lake.

"So what is your favorite color?" He asked humor in his eyes. "Out of all the questions you could ask, your asking what my favorite color is?" I said. He nodded and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot."

"What? Just asking you what your favorite color is makes me an idiot."

"Exactly."

"I don't get girls at all."

"Of course not, you're a guy."

"So are you."

"Wha' hey that's mean." I said lightly slapping his shoulder. His arm tensed, and then relaxed. "What?" I asked. "Huh…? Nothing." James said

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Navy blue" I said.

When we got to the lake, we sat at the end of an old fishing dock.


	3. Chapter 3

Outcast

Outcast

Preface

The men and his father laughed and screamed at James for what he wanted to do. "Leave me alone," He howled at the monsters. He was sure the neighbors could hear his painful, agonized cries for help.

James felt the beatings of rough ungentle hands, the stabbings of assorted knives and daggers slice his skin. "Get of me." He roared at the former gang members and his own father.

They stopped, James panted hard from the cruel things done to him. He was bruised, and the blood didn't help. Only made a mess.

"Look boy," his father spat "You won't be leavin' my house, say it or do so, I'll kill you or get a worse beating. Got it?"

"Got it." James moaned pitifully. They laughed at him and continued to beat the senior, the outcast.

Chapter 1

"Awww man." I groaned as my bus pulled away from the high school. I let out a breath and wondered if I should call my dad to pick me up. _Nah, it's not that far a walk, besides, I don't want Tom to bring the police cruiser, _I thought.

I'm a senior in this dinky little town; Iron Side **A/N Iron Side is NOT a real place, I made it up. **Always rainy, rarely sunny, like right now. I was having a pretty good day till now.

I started walking off the school campus and walked easily on the sidewalk.

I noticed a figure in my vision, stopped and turned around. A guy with his hands in his hooded jacket pocket, walked past me, not bothering to look at who he past. I was popular at the school even though I was new to a town where kids and teens grew up with one another. I am not at all like those prissy popular girls in movies, but I'm popular because I'm fun to hang with, a companion.

"Uhh… hey wait up," I called to the guy, but he seemed to pretend I didn't say a thing. I jogged up to him "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me, and then looked around to see if I was talking to someone other than him, than pointed a finger to himself to say, _Who? Me? _I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you, what's your name?" I repeated. "Umm…. James" he said, a little unsure.

"What don't know your name?" I teased. "No, just, aren't you supposed to talk to _your people_?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I breathed out a laugh "I'm not like that" I said, shaking my head. "Oh, you don't know my name, it's Katy" He just nodded.

"Where do you live" I asked. "Anatomy Rd. House 142" He said looking over at a tree. "Hey me too, House 149." James looked at me "Yeah, I know, I've seen you around."

Chapter 2

We walked the rest or the way to our houses. When we got to James's house he walked past it but not without throwing his backpack at the metal garage. He also kept pace with me. "Walking me home?" I asked. "Yes, then I'll probably go to the bookstore or somewhere."

"Where's somewhere?"

He shrugged "The Lake, It's a rare day." I knew what he meant by that. "Could I come with you?" I asked. I've never been to the lake. Again he shrugged "Sure. And we could play 20 questions too." He said chuckling.

I dropped my stuff of when we got to my house and then left a note for Tom. I walked back to James "So are you up for a few questions?" He asked "Okay, you want to go first?" he nodded "Why did you move here?"

"When I was small, my mom and dad broke up. I've lived with my mom ever since, but I'd decided to live with Tom till I graduate and go to college." I said. "Wait, how did _you_ now I moved here?" I asked suspiciously. "I get around." He said with a crooked smile.

Chapter 3

The two of us talked and walked as we made our way down to the lake.

"So what is your favorite color?" He asked humor in his eyes. "Out of all the questions you could ask, your asking what my favorite color is?" I said. He nodded and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot."

"What? Just asking you what your favorite color is makes me an idiot."

"Exactly."

"I don't get girls at all."

"Of course not, you're a guy."

"So are you."

"Wha' hey that's mean." I said lightly slapping his shoulder. His arm tensed, and then relaxed. "What?" I asked. "Huh…? Nothing." James said

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Navy blue" I said.

When we got to the lake, we sat at the end of an old fishing dock.

**uhh okay im new to fanfiction so for the people who know how to do a new chapter(page break, or something like that). HELP ME i am REALLY confused.  
this has nothing to do with MR but i shall put one up, if someone tells me how to do a freaking page break thingy-ma-jig-thing.**


	4. JUST READ

Outcast

Outcast

Preface

The men and his father laughed and screamed at James for what he wanted to do. "Leave me alone," He howled at the monsters. He was sure the neighbors could hear his painful, agonized cries for help.

James felt the beatings of rough ungentle hands, the stabbings of assorted knives and daggers slice his skin. "Get of me." He roared at the former gang members and his own father.

They stopped, James panted hard from the cruel things done to him. He was bruised, and the blood didn't help. Only made a mess.

"Look boy," his father spat "You won't be leavin' my house, say it or do so, I'll kill you or get a worse beating. Got it?"

"Got it." James moaned pitifully. They laughed at him and continued to beat the senior, the outcast.

Chapter 1

"Awww man." I groaned as my bus pulled away from the high school. I let out a breath and wondered if I should call my dad to pick me up. _Nah, it's not that far a walk, besides, I don't want Tom to bring the police cruiser, _I thought.

I'm a senior in this dinky little town; Iron Side **A/N Iron Side is NOT a real place, I made it up. **Always rainy, rarely sunny, like right now. I was having a pretty good day till now.

I started walking off the school campus and walked easily on the sidewalk.

I noticed a figure in my vision, stopped and turned around. A guy with his hands in his hooded jacket pocket, walked past me, not bothering to look at who he past. I was popular at the school even though I was new to a town where kids and teens grew up with one another. I am not at all like those prissy popular girls in movies, but I'm popular because I'm fun to hang with, a companion.

"Uhh… hey wait up," I called to the guy, but he seemed to pretend I didn't say a thing. I jogged up to him "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me, and then looked around to see if I was talking to someone other than him, than pointed a finger to himself to say, _Who? Me? _I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you, what's your name?" I repeated. "Umm…. James" he said, a little unsure.

"What don't know your name?" I teased. "No, just, aren't you supposed to talk to _your people_?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I breathed out a laugh "I'm not like that" I said, shaking my head. "Oh, you don't know my name, it's Katy" He just nodded.

"Where do you live" I asked. "Anatomy Rd. House 142" He said looking over at a tree. "Hey me too, House 149." James looked at me "Yeah, I know, I've seen you around."

Chapter 2

We walked the rest or the way to our houses. When we got to James's house he walked past it but not without throwing his backpack at the metal garage. He also kept pace with me. "Walking me home?" I asked. "Yes, then I'll probably go to the bookstore or somewhere."

"Where's somewhere?"

He shrugged "The Lake, It's a rare day." I knew what he meant by that. "Could I come with you?" I asked. I've never been to the lake. Again he shrugged "Sure. And we could play 20 questions too." He said chuckling.

I dropped my stuff of when we got to my house and then left a note for Tom. I walked back to James "So are you up for a few questions?" He asked "Okay, you want to go first?" he nodded "Why did you move here?"

"When I was small, my mom and dad broke up. I've lived with my mom ever since, but I'd decided to live with Tom till I graduate and go to college." I said. "Wait, how did _you_ now I moved here?" I asked suspiciously. "I get around." He said with a crooked smile.

Chapter 3

The two of us talked and walked as we made our way down to the lake.

"So what is your favorite color?" He asked humor in his eyes. "Out of all the questions you could ask, your asking what my favorite color is?" I said. He nodded and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot."

"What? Just asking you what your favorite color is makes me an idiot."

"Exactly."

"I don't get girls at all."

"Of course not, you're a guy."

"So are you."

"Wha' hey that's mean." I said lightly slapping his shoulder. His arm tensed, and then relaxed. "What?" I asked. "Huh…? Nothing." James said

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Navy blue" I said.

When we got to the lake, we sat at the end of an old fishing dock.

**uhh okay im new to fanfiction so for the people who know how to do a new chapter(page break, or something like that). HELP ME i am REALLY confused.  
this has nothing to do with MR but i shall put one up, if someone tells me how to do a freaking page break thingy-ma-jig-thing. **

**Yola my amigos friends, thankyouthankyouthankyou, walkthewalktalkthetalk for helping me. Anyway, i am going to post soon, so no worries. and right now i am going to give you some sneek peeks to the stories i am wrighting and will be put up. **

**WaterWings: Before i go on with this just to let you guys and gals know, the title is not mine MR characters are not mine and a few other things that arent mine but you persons will know when i put it up. **

**"Why are you acting like this?" i said, cornering Fang. "Huh. Acting like what?" he asked but i saw humor in his eyes. he thought this was funny. Know that really got me pissed. "UGH" i turned away from him and tryed not run off. instead i just walked into my room, closed the door, not slam it but just closed it, and put my head against the door. i closed my eyes, but that didnt help from the tears that ran down my face. **

**Fang looked at the door. he slid down the wall he was leaning against. he felt like a total jerk. Fang brought his knees to his chest, crossed his arms over them and rested his chin on one of his arms. "the reason im acting like this," he whispered "is because, I love you." **

**Immune: this is my story party peoples and it is only a summary. **

**Joey Skater **A/N Iwill be using the name Joey Skater in some stories.** was once human, till one night the summer of 2008 every thing changed. the night she was bitten by the bitterist enemies of the supernatural world, was the night when the clock started ticking. for her life. **

**so uhh nice huh. sorry i havent posted some of the story yet. love yalls. **


End file.
